Time
by Chelle-Marie Mcgonagle
Summary: when Hermione's parents are killed in a car accident she moves in with her aunt everything changes. prequel to Hermione's revelations. warning femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is the prequel to Hermione's revelations.

Disclaimer: if I was Ms. Rowling I would have a British flag on my profile not an American so what do you think, nope I do not own it.

Hermione looked up and laughed here she was happy with the woman she loved and their child in her arms. How had life gotten this good, after something so tragic?

-Flashback-

There were flashing lights and sirens, but strangely that was not what awoke the five year old up from her slumber. What had done the trick was the vision of her parents' funeral on a spring day and her standing there only five years old but a new orphan. It had seemed so real she could feel the wind blowing though her unmanageable hair and she could smell the roses in the garden and the tulips on the caskets. The caskets were closed.

She had been awake for nearly an hour before the sirens started and she saw the lights. That really made her scared. After a nightmare like that who wouldn't be?

When a woman dressed in uniform came into her room, all Hermione could think is that her nightmare was real, "my parents are dead aren't they?"

The officer who thought that the orphan was still unconscious was shocked and confused as to how the girl had known.

She knelt down by the girl, "Hello Hermione," she said in a soft voice, "My name is Maria Johnson, I am here to report to you what happened and ask you where you would like to stay for the next few nights until we can figure out where you will permanently be staying."

The woman smiled sincerely, "first I have to tell you that your parents got in a car crash tonight. They were hit by a drunk driver, and are both in a better place now. I'm so sorry dear, I know you must be sad." The woman was tearing up but after wiping her eyes on her handkerchief she managed to go on, "so you have a few choices as to where you can stay the next few nights, your grandparents on either side, your aunt Kerrey's house, or a foster home."

Hermione decided to stay with her aunt, and that was that.

The court eventually gave her aunt and uncle full custody.

-End flashback-

Those were terrible times, but they were gone now. Or were they?

She looked at her husband, they should be…

-Flashback-

The first months with her aunt were just fine, her uncle was never home and they had no children of their own. Every thing was fine until…

The front door slammed closed. The shake that it had caused broke the kitchen windows.

Kerrey walked into the kitchen holding a basket of laundry and asked, "What's the matter honey?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter" he approached her and put his hands on her chest while saying, "I GOT FIRED THAT'S WHAT'S THE MATTER!" he shoved.

The fairly small woman just flew across the room, laundry flying every where, until she hit the wall, hard.

Once she had hit he grabbed her punched her. She struggled against his hold until she remembered what her mother had taught her from an early age, a knee's true use.

He had to let go of her as he doubled over in pain. In that second she managed to get away. She ran to the living room, scooped up her niece, and made a run for it. The only problem with her plan was that he was faster than she, and quickly caught up.

He dragged her to the ground and proceeded to punch her in the face as hard as her could.

Hermione screamed and all of the sudden the man who had begun to become a father figure for her was on the floor lifeless.

Hermione crawled over to her aunt who barley managed a smile and a weak "Thank you." before her eyes closed and she, like Hermione's parents, was in a better place.

Just then a team of aurers popped into the house. When they saw the state of the interior they scooped up Hermione and dissaperated out of the muggle building.

Hermione felt like she was back in her mother's womb, she was being pressed on from all directions. She couldn't breath. Then suddenly, she could.

"What's going on?" she asked suddenly, "What was that?"

A woman came up to her, "would you like something to drink or eat? You can have anything you want."

The girl thought for a minute, "Could I have some spiced cider and maybe some sourdough bread. I have a feeling you guys are going to be talking for quite a while."

The woman laughed "You are right, youngster"

"Please don't call me that!" the girl snapped.

"Okay Hermione I won't" the woman said before walking out of the room to fulfill the girls request.

She came back with that food and some more: cheese, ham and grapes as well as the mini baguette.

Hermione thanked the woman and sat intently waiting for what they had to tell her.

"Hermione, you killed your uncle this evening and normally you would immediately be sent to prison for that but considering the facts I think that it will be overlooked-"

"You can stop going on about it. I just want to say one thing: if I killed him I must be a witch. Am I right?" Hermione inquired.

The woman was stunned, "How on earth did you figure that one out?"

"Well it was the transportation that gave it away" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

The woman was astounded this girl had a head on her shoulders, "Okay well one more thing: those parents weren't your real parents and you've got a brother his name is Harry potter."

A/N what did you think it's okay I can take it –flinches-, no seriously I can so any feedback is wanted. Was it to cheesy or was it unrealistic. I need help lack of advice is killing me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : happy new year everybody! Anyone want to hear my new year's resolutions? Well I'm telling you anyway! 1) Lose weight, my saddle is too small **** 2) get grades up 3) never, ever, ever, ever post a chapter that is shorter than 1000 words and (disclaimer) 4) earn enough money to buy Harry Potter…. HAHAHA! That's a lot of pasture cleaning! Well anyway, on with the story!**

Time

Chapter 2

New Plan

Driving up to #4 privet drive the Aurers who had collected Hermione made ready to exit the car. Upon parking they did just that.

Striding up the walk they began to hear yells of pain. Both of the women grabbed their wands, and ran to the door. The taller of the two kicked the door in. what they saw was almost more horrid than the one they saw earlier that afternoon; a boy covered in blood with an obviously broken wrist cowering on the ground before a fat man.

"STOP!" the shorter, blonde, woman yelled at the man, "you are under arrest for the abuse of a child under your care!" she locked his limbs, cast one more spell and the man was gone. The other woman walked up to Harry and healed his wounds after the quick documentation process.

The woman who had tended to the wounds also collected the boy before apparating away with a loud crack. The blonde woman left the scene in a similar fashion 3 minutes later with Hermione.

Hermione looked around the room she was now in. it was the same one as earlier but it was now occupied by one more than the original number, a small boy with raven hair and green eyes.

She walked up to him, and reached out a hand, "You must be Harry? Nice to meet you."

He took her hand, "and who are you" he asked with a shaking voice.

"you should probably ask them," she said motioning to the two women, "they know better than I at this point."

The women sat him down and they all talked about what would happen next.

"…Your parents stated in their will that you," the tall woman, Marietta, motioned toward Harry, "were to be left with Serious black, but seeing as how he is in prison… we cannot allow that. There are, however, other families you two could go to."

"Are any of them related to us?" Harry asked.

"No, sorry, but there are some who have kids your own age and some who have no kids, you just have to choose," Said the blond.

"One with kids," they said simultaneously.

A week later saw the two new-found siblings, on their way to a house with a family called, the Weasleys.

When they arrived they had small backpacks, filled with their essentials and pockets full of coins.

They looked at their new home, and looked at each other, this was a big house. Just then a, rather large woman rushes out of the front door and comes out to hug them both.

She swoops them up into the promised hug. "Hello, darlings, come on in its time for lunch!" she said when she put them down.

The lunch was delicious and meeting their new "siblings" was fun too, they had five older brothers a brothers, a brother who was their age and a little sister, their names were: Charlie, Bill, Fred and George (twins), Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

The years just flew by… Harry and Hermione became very close with their brother ron and their sister Ginny. Hermione also became close to Harry, so close that the two were more inseparable than Fred and George, and that was saying something!

When it came time for the three of them to go to Hogwarts, molly didn't know what she was going to do; she couldn't afford to send all of them. She would have to take out a loan, so on the kids' birthday, after purchasing them each a small gift, she made her way to Gringotts bank to take out said loan.

As she walked in the door she heard one of the goblins say, "Oh here she is now!"

Molly looked around, had someone walked in behind her? No? then it was her… oh no!

An hour later she left the bank with new found knowledge of the accounts and the ability to take all three kids school shopping.

As it turns out both kids had inherited a trust fund (two separate trust funds) and Hermione had inherited the life-worth of her adoptive parents and her aunt. That was plenty of money to get the two kids through school. She would be able to buy them good gifts too.

When molly got home that afternoon the house was all decorated up for her younger set of twins' birthday party. She set out the wrapped packages on the table. She watched all the children, hers and otherwise, and was glad she had fostered these two, they were such good influences.

Cake was eaten and candles were blown out, soon it was time to unwrap the gifts.

Harry started, he unwrapped a long box that seemed to be too heavy to be that small inside was another box which read: Warrington's custom broom store. He couldn't have gotten a broom it was too expensive! They couldn't afford it! He opened the box. Inside was a brand new, beautiful madrona wood broom. He was so excited! It was even better than all his brothers!

"It's a seekers broom Harry." Said Molly, excitedly, "I figured you would want to become one."

Horry got up to hug his mother, "thank you so much!" he exclaimed. He couldn't wait to give it a go!

Hermione was next to open a present. It was a rather small and long pakage. She neatly peeled away the wrapping to reveal a box that read "Flourish and Blots' miniature book sets." She gently pulled away the top cover of the box and gasped when she saw it, the unabridged edition of the Oxford English Dictionary, 20 volumes.

Hermione's reaction was similar to Harry's.

It was Harry's turn again. His second gift looked similar to Hermione's first. He opened it to reveal the abridged version of the oxford English dictionary, 3 volumes. Harry was thrilled though not as much so as he was by his first gift.

Hermione began to open her second which, like Harry's second, resembled Harry's first. She pulled away the paper and opened the box. It was a broom, madrona just like Harry's but it was different' it had D rings, and looked, well, more comfortable.

"It's a traveler's broom, sweetie," molly explained, "I now that's the only way you ride most of the time so I figured that was the best choice."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you! That was very thoughtful!"

The last gift, they were told, they were to open at the same time. They did and both were very happy with the presents. New books! Harry's was entitled "Charms For Quidditch Players" and Hermione's was "Charms For Musicians" inside the front cover of both their books was a small slip of paper that had Olivander's signature on it and read: One Handcrafted Wand to the holder of this paper. They both were exited.


End file.
